Golpe de Fuego
by KastorOFC
Summary: La pequeña Tigresa nunca se imaginó que su primera pelea real se llevaría a cabo de esa manera. O que todo terminaría de esa forma. Leve TiPo


**Kung Fu Panda pertenece a Dreamworks**

**La imagen pertenece al comic "Better Late Than Never" de Daigaijin**

* * *

><p>Con los primeros rayos del sol asomándose por los montes del Valle de la Paz, los pájaros comenzaban a cantar sus melodiosas tonadas. Una pequeña tigresa -llamada Tigresa- abría sus ambarinos ojos al captar la tenue luz atravesando las translúcidas paredes del papel de arroz. Lentamente, se sentó y estiró sus brazos, mientras abría sus fauces cual cocodrilo. Sus oídos captaban el armonioso sonido de las aves del exterior, sacando una pequeña sonrisa a la felina. Ella giró la cabeza en reconocimiento del lugar. Aún no creía que ya no estaba en aquella jaula en Bao Gu, la cual tenían el descaro de llamar 'habitación'. Hace unos meses, el Maestro Shifu la había adoptado y sacado de ese infierno en el cual vivió la mayor parte de su infancia. Ahora era una estudiante del Palacio de Jade y, aunque no llevaban la clásica relación padre-hija, se llevaban relativamente bien.<p>

Un leve chirrido proveniente de un tablón suelto en el pasillo le indicó que su maestro la estaba esperando y que se debía apresurar. Se levantó de la cama y rápidamente abrió su cofre-ropero, sacando un pequeño chaleco rojo con bordados de flor de loto y unos pantalones negros anchos para comodidad al entrenar. Se cambió su pijama de seda que llevaba puesta en ese momento, que fué un regalo de su padre adoptivo como bienvenida a su hogar, y se ajustó la ropa con vendajes para que no se salieran con los bruscos movimientos que conllevaban las patadas y los golpes que debía dar más tarde.

El estruendoso sonido del gong del palacio le indicó que debía salir a saludar a su maestro, una rutina que se le dificultó en un principio, pero que fue adoptando con el tiempo. Su mirada se encontró con la azul de Shifu, quien llevaba una túnica bordó, como su pelaje y un bastón de bambú en sus manos. Ella recordó la historia que le había contado el Gran Maestro Oogway, en la cual relataba que su hijo adoptivo Tai-Lung, al cual amaba aún en ese momento, lo había atacado por interponerse en su camino al Rollo del Dragón, dejándole cojeando por el resto de su vida debido a un mal golpe que le dió en la pierna. Suspiró al ver que los ojos de su maestro estaban rojos e hinchados. Era sabido que se pasaba noches llorando por su hijo, y también sabía que ella nunca sería capaz de llenar ese vacío que dejó el leopardo. Posó su puño derecho en su palma izquierda e hizo una reverencia.

"Buen día Maestro Shifu." Dijo la felina, volviendo a su posición original.

"Buenos días a tí, Tigresa. Hoy tenemos el día libre ¿Quieres jugar Mikado?" Dijo el Panda Rojo entregándole un palillo negro. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pequeña.

"¿Eso es un reto, Maestro?" Cuestionó ella. Shifu se rió levemente y negó divertido con la cabeza. Tigresa era muy competitiva.

"Si así lo quieres, pequeña" Declaró antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

* * *

><p>Oogway recorría lentamente el Palacio de Jade, mientras saludaba a todos sus habitantes. En eso se encontró con un ganso negro que servía allí desde hace unos años, tenía un atuendo negro estaba algo desgastado por el trabajo. La tortuga posó su mano en el hombro del ave, asustándolo.<p>

"Buenos días Zeng ¿Has visto a Shifu o a Tigresa?" Preguntó cordialmente con una sonrisa. Zeng se tranquilizó al ver que era el Gran Maestro quien le hablaba. Con su ala señaló en dirección a la cocina.

"Están jugando Mikado allí, Maestro." Dijo el ganso, haciendo reír al anciano.

"¿Cómo van?" Preguntó él, curioso de saber el resultado del juego en ese momento.

"Tigresa gana 4 juegos a 1" Dijo el Mensajero del Palacio. Esto hizo que Oogway abriera ampliamente los ojos en sorpresa.

"¡Vaya! Ha mejorado mucho." Exclamó mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina del palacio.

* * *

><p>"¡No puedo creer que me ganaras otra vez!" Exclamó Shifu con un tono entre molesto y divertido. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero mientras arrugaba el entrecejo. Tigresa no pudo evitar reír mientras lo señalaba con una de sus pequeñas garras.<p>

"¡Parece un niño pequeño así, Maestro!" Dijo entre risas. El Panda Rojo relajó su postura y la miró.

"¡Mira tú quien habla!" Replicó él. Ahora Tigresa se puso en la posición en la que su maestro estaba hace unos momentos.

"¡Eso no vale, yo soy una niña pequeña, Maestro!" Reclamó ella. Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír. El ojiazul tomó uno de los palillos.

"¡Quiero otra revancha!" Dijo él, haciendo a la pequeña negar con la cabeza divertida. Ella estaba por responder cuando el gong del pueblo sonó repetitivamente, lo cual significaba una cosa.

Bandidos.

Shifu se levantó rápidamente de la silla, dispuesto a encaminarse hacia la salida cuando la voz de la pequeña lo detuvo en seco.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" Preguntó ella. Desde hace un tiempo que ella quería acompañarlo y combatir maleantes junto a él. Pero siempre había una excusa que no le permitía hacerlo. El maestro suspiró y se dió vuelta para responderle a su pequeña, quien tenía las orejas hacia atrás y lo miraba con su 'cara de cachorro dolido' para intentar convencerlo.

"Puedes ir." Dijo una voz detrás de él, que reconoció fácilmente. Se dió vuelta para encarar a su maestro.

"¡Pero Maestro, ella-" Quiso replicar, pero Oogway levantó una garra en señal de que se detuviera.

"Ella está lista, viejo amigo. Algún día debe de abrir sus alas y volar, yo creo que hoy es el día para ello." Dijo la tortuga, ganándose una gran sonrisa de parte de la felina, y un suspiro de parte de Shifu. Éste posó su puño derecho en su palma izquierda e hizo una reverencia.

"Como usted diga, Maestro" Dijo antes de salir con su hija del palacio.

* * *

><p>Al terminar de bajar los escalones se encontraron con dos Yaks, de gran estatura y armados con sables. Uno de ellos llevaba el pecho descubierto, mostrando un gran número de cicatrices de batalla que su lanudo pelaje no era capaz de tapar completamente. Tenía pantalones blancos que se hallaban rasgados y su cuerno izquierdo estaba partido por la mitad. El otro tenía un aro de oro incrustado en el hocico y, a diferencia de su compañero, sus ropajes estaban inmaculados. Vestía un chaleco negro y pantalones ligeros del mismo color. Shifu se detuvo en seco al reconocer a los dos individuos.<p>

"Tigresa, ten cuidado. Estos tipos son-" Comenzó a decir preocupadamente, pero un borrón anaranjado pasó por al lado, dirigiéndose hacia los maleantes. Tigresa rápidamente pateó el rostro del de blanco, mandándolo a volar hacia un muro. "-peligrosos." Concluyó con un suspiro, antes de ayudar a su alumna a combatir al de negro.

La felina y el yak de negro intercambiaban golpes rápidamente. El bovino intentó darle un gancho en el mentón a la pequeña, pero ella lo esquivó con un backflip. Al tocar el suelo nuevamente, le quiso dar una patada tal como a su compañero, pero éste fue rápido y lo esquivó echándose hacía atrás. Tuvo que cubrirse con sus lanudos brazos de una patada proveniente del panda rojo que lo hizo retroceder, generando un zurco en el terreno.

Tigresa se agachó para esquivar un golpe del yak, e hizo un círculo al ras del suelo para golpear al maleante y levantarlo del suelo, lo cual resultó. El Panda Rojo fué rápido y aprovechó el desequilibrio del grandulón para arrojarlo contra un muro de una sola patada. El bandido quiso levantarse, pero cayó inconsciente al instante.

La ojiámbar se emocionó por su primera victoria en una pelea real. Pero nadie notó que el yak de blanco se había levantado y se acercaba peligrosamente rápido por la espalda de la chiquilla. Con un grito formó un martillo con sus manos y lo dirigió hacia ella.

Petrificada por la sorpresa, sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y sentir como si una carreta de verduras la golpeara a toda velocidad, para luego sentir que caía en una nube. Sus oídos captaron el sonido de maderas rompiéndose y cerámica estrellándose contra el suelo. Su nariz recibió olor a comida, muy deliciosa por cierto, tal vez sopa o fideos. Oyó gruñidos de dolor desde abajo de ella y abrió los ojos.

Por primera vez, Ambar se encontró con los más profundos Jade que existían.

Tigresa miró y se dió cuenta que esos ojos pertenecían a un pequeño panda, de la misma edad de ella aparentemente, vestido con unos pantalones amarillos. En su cabeza tenía un plato de fideos que se habían derramado sobre él. Uno de los fideos había quedado sobre su boca, dando la apariencia de bigotes. Se rió internamente cuando la imagen de su padre adoptivo pasó por su mente. Rápidamente se levantó de encima del panda e hizo una reverencia.

"Mis disculpas" Dijo ella antes de ponerse en cuatro patas y salir del lugar para volver al combate.

* * *

><p>El Señor Ping salió de la cocina rápidamente al escuchar el desastre que había sucedido en su restaurante. Salió de la puerta y vió a una cachorra de tigre dándole una reverencia a su hijo y yéndose de allí. Él corrió hacia su pequeño y lo encontró con las mejillas escarlata y la mirada perdida en la entrada del local. Chasqueó los dedos y el panda volvió en sí.<p>

"¡Po, responde!¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el ganso preocupado. El chico dirigió la vista a su padre y abrió la boca para hablar.

"Pá ¿Quién...Era...Ella?" Escuchó a Po decir, casi sin aliento. El cocinero buscó en su mente una respuesta y abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"Esa podría ser la nueva alumna del Maestro Shifu, Tigresa" Dijo con algo de duda. El panda parecía estar asimilando la respuesta con un ceño fruncido, pero luego lo relajó y volvió a perder la mirada en el punto fijo donde estaba en un comienzo.

"Tigresa. Que nombre más bárbaro." Dijo con un suspiro. Su padre resopló divertido.

"Amor joven, siempre es lo mismo." Declaró antes de dirigirse hacia sus clientes, que observaban la escena como si fuera lo más interesante para todos.

* * *

><p>Tigresa sentía las mejillas muy acaloradas por ese encuentro, pero sacudió la cabeza para alejar los verdes ojos del panda de ella. Aceleró el paso y vió al yak de blanco que se reía maquiavélicamente mientras pisaba el costado herido de Shifu. Se detuvo en seco y jadeó sorprendida ante la escena. Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños en un intento de menguar su ira. Suspiró y se puso en cuatro patas nuevamente, mientras rememoraba una escena que había sucedido hacia una semana.<p>

**_*Flashback*_**

_En el Salón de Entrenamiento del Palacio de Jade, Shifu entrenaba a su nueva alumna, bajo la observación del Gran Maestro Oogway, quien había insistido ese día en hacerlo. El Panda Rojo estaba intentando enseñarle una nueva técnica a Tigresa._

_"Este movimiento se llama Golpe de Fuego y es uno de los movimientos más poderosos del Estilo del Tigre. Se logra aplicando 'chi' en las palmas, mientras se golpea con éstas al contricante." Explica Shifu mientras se pone en posición para dicho golpe. "Ambas manos deben estar simétricamente posicionadas verticalmente, para que tengan mayo efectividad." Dice a la vez que ejecuta un golpe, lanzando una fuerte ráfaga de aire en línea recta por todo el espacio del salón. Hace un gesto con las manos hacia el muñeco de entrenamiento, indicándole que debía intentarlo ella misma._

_La niña tragó grueso y se acercó lentamente hacia su 'oponente', se puso en posición y atacó._

_Pero no pasó nada._

_El muñeco no se había movido más que unos centímetros. Su mirada se llenó de decepción, así como la de Shifu._

_"Inténtalo de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez." Dijo, con algo de sarcasmo en su voz. Oogway observaba con el ceño fruncido a su alumno._

_Ella lo intentó una y otra vez, golpe tras golpe, pero el resultado no cambiaba. Con un suspiro, el Panda Rojo se retiró del Salón, dejando a su alumna aguantando las lágrimas, que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento._

_Apenas su maestro desapareció de su campo visual, ella se dió el lujo de caer de rodillas, abrazarse a sí misma y desahogarse. Pero unos brazos la envolvieron de manera paternal, y allí se había dado cuenta de todo. Oogway no se había ido aún. Él se sentó en frente de ella y con su mano le limpió las lágrimas que corrían cual cascada por las mejillas de la niña._

_"No es tu culpa, Tigresa." Dijo calmadamente el anciano. "Shifu ha pasado mucho dolor últimamente y eso le pesará en su alma hasta que él llegue para darle la paz que necesita." Estas palabras hicieron que la felina abriera los ojos en sorpresa y confusión._

_"¿De quién habla, Maestro?¿Quién es este 'él' que le traerá paz?" Preguntó, curiosa de conocer la cura del dolor de su padre._

_"El Guerrero Dragón, por supuesto." Ante la últma frase de Oogway, la niña inclinó la cabeza a un costado, confusa por la falta de conocimiento hacia aquél nombre. El anciano rió levemente._

_"Es un guerrero de poder ilimitado, que luchará por el bien de todos los que lo necesiten. Podrá sentir el flujo del universo y dominar la Paz Interior. Será un Héroe para nosotros y para toda China. Será incluso más fuerte y sabio que yo. Pero eso solo lo logrará quien lea el Rollo del Dragón"_

_"¿Ese rollo que está en la boca del dragón de la Sala de los Héroes?" Preguntó Tigresa. Oogway asintió con una leve sonrisa. "¿Me lo puede dar?" Él negó con la cabeza, desalentándola._

_"El Guerrero Dragón se debe ganar el derecho de leer el rollo ¿Por qué lo querrías?" Cuestionó la tortuga con interés. La mirada de la ojiambar se tornó determinada mientras se erguía y comenzaba a apretar los puños._

_"Porque si eso es lo que ayudará a Shifu, ¡Entonces seré la Guerrera Dragón!" Exclamó entusiasmada, haciendo reír al Gran Maestro._

_"Estás destinada a cosas grandiosas, mi niña. No dudes eso." Dijo Oogway orgullosamente. Para su sorpresa, el semblante de la chiquilla decayó tan rápido como se elevó. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó poniéndole una mano en el hombro, mientras con la otra se sostenía de su bastón._

_"¿Cómo seré Guerrera Dragón, si ni siquiera me sale el Golpe de Fuego?" Preguntó en voz baja, pero no inaudible para la tortuga._

_"Cuando estés lista, lo sabrás"_

**_*Fin del Flashback*_**

¿Ahora estaba lista?

Sentía una energía recorrer todo su cuerpo y dirigirse a sus palmas, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y el mundo comenzó a ir más lento en su perspectiva.

Lo estaba.

Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el maleante, sin frenar por ningún motivo. Su víctima aún no se percataba de su destino que le era deparado aún, lo cual era perfecto. Ella dió un salto hacia adelante y juntó sus palmas a su cuerpo, rotando éste para que queden a su costado. El yak se dió cuenta muy tarde, cuando ella desplegó el ataque que lo mandó volando hacia donde estaba su compañero, que aún no recobraba la conciencia. Ambos maleantes estaban noqueados.

Ella se arrodilló a un lado de donde yacía su padre, aún adolorido. El le sonrió de una forma que demostraba su orgullo.

"Lo lograste, hiciste el Golpe de Fuego." Dijo débilmente el panda rojo. Su alumna asintió en respuesta y le regaló una leve sonrisa. El Panda Rojo perdió la conciencia momentos después, así que ella lo tuvo que cargar para que el médico del Palacio lo atienda.

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos y se dió cuenta que ya era de noche. La luna nueva daba una sensación de vacío, pero una tenue luz se generaba por las estrellas que yacían por todo el negro firmamento. El olor a duraznos frescos le indicaba dónde se encontraba. De pronto, se dió cuenta que unos ojos Jade que ella conocía muy bien la veían con curiosidad.<p>

"¿Estás bien, Tigresa?" Preguntó el Panda. La felina pestaneó una, dos, tres veces.

"¿Eh?" Fue lo único que dijo, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado. Algo que hacía desde niña cuando algo la confundía.

"Te estaba contando la historia de la creación del Golpe de Fuego, y luego te pregunté el cómo lo aprendiste, pero es cómo si algo te hubiera afectado." Explico el oso monocromático. Estaba claro que algo había pasado con su amiga. Tigresa comenzó a sentir que un calor se generaba en sus mejillas al sentirse descubierta. Pero rápidamente tomó un semblante serio.

"Un Guerrero se mantiene impasible ante cualquier situación." Declaró fríamente mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente. El Panda sonrió de una manera que no era habitual en él.

"¿Ah, si?" Cuestionó con un tono de voz que era tan raro como esa sonrisa. Fue entonces que sucedió.

La radical Maestra Tigresa sentía las mejillas encenderse aún más cuando notó que sus labios se encontraron con los de su mejor amigo, aunque para ella era algo más que simplemente eso. Abrió los ojos para ver al oso descarado, pero no vió a nadie. En vez de eso, vió una nube de polvo que se dirigía al palacio a toda velocidad.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>"Paguen." Dijo Shifu extendiendo su mano derecha a sus cuatro alumnos, que estaban observado todo desde un punto en el que ninguno de los dos pudiera notarlos.<p>

"¿Cómo supiste que ambos iban a reaccionar así?" Preguntó la Maestra Víbora, con mucha sorpresa, mientras le daba cinco Galletas de Almendra.

"Porque conozco tanto al panda como a mi hija." Dijo orgullosamente el Panda Rojo. El Maestro Grulla tenía una mirada de preocupación.

"Pero Tigresa va a matar a Po cuando se despierte." Declaró nerviosamente, haciendo reír al ahora Gran Maestro.

"Claro que no, pero yo le haré dar vueltas y vueltas por las Escaleras del Palacio." Todos se rieron a carcajadas ante esto. "Maestro Mono, Maestro Mantis. Lleven a Tigresa a su habitación." Las mandíbulas de los mencionados se desencajaron.

"¿Por qué nosotros, Maestro?" Cuestionó el insecto, señalándose con sus pinzas a sí mismo y a su amigo el primate.

"Porque tú quisiste espiarlos, y él quiso apostar." Dijo Shifu antes de retirarse con sus dos alumnos restantes.

"Ni una palabra" Dijo Mantis a su compañero que había abierto la boca para hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hace un tiempo que no escribía nada. Aunque grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me enteré que no estaban mis otras historias. Así que supongo que voy a aprovechar eso como una especie de 'borrón y cuenta nueva' y recomenzar todo de nuevo jajaja<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews!**


End file.
